gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stinger
The Stinger is a two-door sports car which first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1, and recurred throughout the series, in different forms and designs. It is manufactured by Grotti in the HD Universe. Design 2D Universe In GTA 1, the Stinger based on the 1968-1972 Chevrolet Corvette C3 (the name is a reference to the Corvette Stingray). In GTA 2 it's based on the 1963 Corvette Split-Window. It can only be found in the Industrial District of Anywhere City, and gives the ElectroFingers power-up when crushed. 3D Universe In GTA III and Liberty City Stories, the vehicle is heavily based on two cars: Pontiac Solstice Concept (2001), and the early Porsche Boxster. There is also a bit of inspiration for the roof from three different cars, who all make up in the roof modeling: BMW Z8, Mazda MX-5 Miata and Honda S2000. For the bottom part of the front bumper, there is a heavy resemblance to the Toyota MR2 Spyder, which also is the source for the rear bumper completely. The paintjobs appear out to be custom. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Stinger resembles a 1968-1973 Ferrari Daytona Spyder, an apparent homage to Sonny Crockett's Ferrari Daytona Spyder replica and yet another reference to Miami Vice. A working name given to the Stinger in Grand Theft Auto III is "Shark", as evidenced in the "official" website for Capital Autos http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/flash/capitalAutos/. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Now manufactured by Grotti in Grand Theft Auto V, the Stinger assumes the design of a classic grand tourer, rather than a modern sports car. The car's design is mostly based on the Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder with design cues from the Intermeccanica Omega and the Intermeccanica Italia GT. As of The High Life Update, this car is available for purchase with or without roof. Current Design Gallery Soft-Top= |-| Topless= Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe Both iterations handle great, respond well, and stick to the road. 3D Universe In GTA III, its performance is better than most vehicles, but is the least powerful of all the 2-door sports cars, with little tendency to drift. Its Yakuza variant, the Yakuza Stinger, handles better and is all-wheel-drive, as opposed to the stock cars, which are rear-drive. In Vice City and Vice City Stories, the Stinger in Vice City is amongst the fastest and best handling cars in the game. The Stinger's FWD drivetrain may be unusual for a high-end sports car, but it allows the car to be more stable during hard acceleration and turning than the RWD drivetrains in some other sports cars (especially in rainy conditions). This attribute, along with the car's lack of understeer, makes the Stinger ideal for racing. The only flaw with the car occurs when one uses too much handbrake during turns, which will cause the Stinger to oversteer and overswing its rear end. It is likely powered by a 6-speed V12, judging by its sound. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the car boasts a relatively high speed and acceleration, on par with several sports coupés such as the Feltzer. Its 3.0L V8 engine, mounted in a front position, longitudinally, is capable of delivering impressive top speed and acceleration. At high speeds however, oversteer is noticeable, and the car has the tendency to fishtail when turning, and on some occasions powerslide off the road. The vehicle's durability is average, as the car can sustain multiple head-on collisions before failing. The acceleration is beyond all other Sports Classics, as well as its speed, its braking distance is a let down, unlike the JB 700, it seems to take a while to fully come to a stop. GTA V Overview V12 (sound) V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Stinger-GTA2-ingame.jpg|GTA 2, with lights. Shark-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Shark", an earlier iteration of the Stinger in GTA III prior to the game's release. Stinger-GTALCS-yellow-front.jpg|The yellow Stinger in a pre-release screenshot for GTA Liberty City Stories. Stinger-GTAV-Front.png|Stinger in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Stinger-GTAVe-LegendaryMS.png|The Stinger on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Stinger-GTAV-SocialClub.png|Stinger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants *Yakuza Stinger *During the mission "Grand Theft Auto" in GTA III, Claude has to deliver a unique plum colored Stinger. Notable Owners *Bryan Forbes *Brucie Kibbutz (Beta) *Joe Oliva *Victor Vance Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Appears in traffic in all three cities: Liberty City, San Andreas and Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Only appears in traffic in the Industrial District. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Parked in a back lot car park on the southwestern most block in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Parked by a mansion garage in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. * Rarely found during Vigilante missions in all three cities, as the criminal's car. '' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Very usually seen in north Downtown. *Around Leaf Links Golf Club. Seen commonly on the bridge that connects Vice City Midland and Mainland. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Parked at a driveway of the second easternmost house (next to the future Cartel mansion), Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked just north of where the Police car is parked at the Downtown Police Station. *Parked in the InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island (sometimes appears in place of the Deluxo). *Spawns in Ocean Drive, along a row of parked cars in Ocean Beach. *Parked by a mansion in Starfish Island. *Behind the Malibu Club on the beach island. *Parked in front of the hotel on the east side of Vice Point Mall, Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *May be bought for $1,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can sometimes be driven by the aggressive driver. * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $850,000 (roofed and topless). Trivia General * The Stinger has received the second most changes out of any car in the GTA Series. The first one was the Sentinel, having a unique model in almost every game it appeared in. *The default radio stations of this Stinger are: **'GTA III': Rise FM or MSX FM **'GTA Vice City': Wildstyle **'GTA V': WorldWide FM * Aside from the fact the Stinger in GTA Vice City is based on Sonny Crockett's Ferrari from Miami Vice, several other references to the car from the TV show are present in the game: ** Sonny Crockett used in the first season of the show a boat named Chris Craft Stinger 390x. ** The Stinger shares its name with the Stinger Missile, which was used to blow up Crockett's Ferrari in season 3 of Miami Vice. ** A Stinger is found parked outside the Downtown Police Station in Downtown Vice City, referencing the car's use on the cop show. * The Stinger, Z-Type, Stallion, Furore GT, Panto and the Tour Bus are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to appear in the HD Universe. 2D Universe * The Stinger is known as "STINGRAY" in the game files of GTA 2, further referencing towards its real life counterpart; the Corvette Stingray C3. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The GTA Vice City rendition of the Stinger made an appearance in Manhunt 2. * Strangely, in GTA Vice City, the Stinger is front-wheel drive, which is unusual for a sports car. * Though it is commonly seen in the game, only 121 genuine Ferrari Daytona Spiders were produced in real life. However, replicas were often made from Daytona Coupes (which were 10 times as common) or Chevy Corvettes. The Daytona Spider seen on Miami Vice, for example, was a Corvette-based replica. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Even though the Stinger does not appear in GTA San Andreas, a beta model exists within San Andreas' coding. The model is the same as Vice City's, albeit the headlights are different. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * In the beta version of GTA Liberty City Stories, there was a yellow Stinger supposedly reserved for use by the Sicilian Mafia. Its was possibly going to be called the Sicilian Stinger. But then it turned into a normal silver/white Stinger for the final version. If this is the case, it is likely due to the already existing Yakuza Stinger. * In GTA: Liberty City Stories, if the player is armed with a Submachine Gun, the gun will stick out the front windscreen, even if the window is still intact. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In the GTA V mission Pack Man, a red Stinger can be seen on the Packer. However, unlike the other five cars, there is no corresponding mission to steal the Stinger, nor is it on the list seen inside Devin's garage. Nothing is known about why it is present, although it is possible Lamar Davis stole it as dialogue between him and Devin Weston indicates he is working for him or it was in the beta mission where the player has to steal Brucie Kibbutz's Stinger by luring him with a prostitute. * The convertible top can't be used in GTA V for unknown reasons. ** For this reason, both the convertible top, and the topless variants, are bought separately in GTA Online. See Also * Stinger Z29, a sports car in GTA 1. * Police Stinger, a police car and fastest car in The Ballad of Gay Tony bearing no similarities with any earlier Stinger. * Yakuza Stinger, the Yakuza version of the Stinger in GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories. * Stinger GT, the grand tourer variant of the Stinger in GTA Online. * Coquette Classic, the HD universe rendition of the GTA 1 and GTA 2 Stinger. Navigation }} de:Stinger es:Stinger fr:Stinger pl:Stinger ru:Stinger pt:Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance